Wishes Can Come True
by Wolfie52
Summary: A One-Shot for NejixTenten with InoxShikamaru throw on the side.....OK i suck at summaries but you get the point.


_****_

Wishes Can Come True

Wolfie:Hiya guys(Smiling like a idiot)

Sasuke:Hn

Wolfie:Is that all you say?

Sasuke:Sometimes

Wolfie:OK, This is a InoxShika and a NejixTenten one-shot!(Still smiling like a idiot)

Sasuke:They know that!

Wolfie:Grrrrr...

Naruto:Wolfie is killing Sasuke so she does not own Naruto.

Wolfie:(stopped killing Sasuke) And i don't own Melissa Javis, Ray Uchiha, Matt Gail and Mia Namikaze because they are Muddy-Mutt's. Thanx to CloudGazer-DayDreamer for the reviews on my other stories and hope you review this one. (Smiles)

* * *

Tenten was sparring with Neji and Lee was with Gai. Tenten throw four kunai, Which Neji easily dodged, About a hour later the training ground was covered in kunai's and sharp objects. Neji was standing there like nothing happened but Tenten was sweating and panting.

" Nice training" Tenten panted.

Neji grunted and left the training ground with Lee and Gai, Tenten was left alone. " Why Me!" Tenten shouted.

Suddenly Ino appeared. " Hi Ten" Ino said.

" Hi Ino" Tenten sighed.

" What's wrong?" Ino asked.

" Neji will not speak to me" Tenten said.

" Oh, Want me to find out?" Ino asked.

" Ya Thanks and why are you so happy?" Tenten questioned.

" Oh, Shika asked me out" Ino cheered, Tenten smiled.

" Good for you Ino" Tenten said.

" But i don't know if it is true?" Ino explained.

" What" Tenten said as she started to put her weapons away.

" Well Sasuke told me" Ino said.

" Kay, See you later" Tenten said as she walked to her house, Ino waved good bye and left to find Shikamaru.

Tenten walked past a shop to see Sakura hugging Neji, She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, So she ran to her safe place, Which was the lake in the park, When she go there she saw Ino sitting there under the tree.

" Ino" Tenten choked out, Ino looked up at her name to see Tenten there and like her, tears where running down her cheeks.

" Shika" Tenten questioned, Ino nodded.

" Neji" Ino guessed and Tenten nodded.

" What are we going to do?" Ino cried.

" Hey i heard a ANBU Team needs two more ninja for a mission" Tenten stated.

* * *

The next morning Tenten and Ino went to the gate and saw 4 people, There was a lady about the same age as Kakashi, She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes.There was two boys about the same age as them, One had Light brown hair and hazel eyes, The other had black hair and jade eyes. Last was a girl, About the same age as them, with brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

" You must be Tenten and Ino" The lady asked and they both nodded.

" I'm Mia Namikaze and this is Matt Gail, Ray Uchiha and Melissa Javis" Mia said.

" Sasuke never told us about you" Ino pointed out.

" He doesn't know i'm a live " Ray explained.

" Kay let's go" Matt said.

Melissa, Ray and Matt took to the trees, Mia turned around to Tenten and Ino. " Oh yes, This is a S-rank mission" Mia explained.Tenten and Ino gulped, They didn't know it would be a strong mission.

* * *

About a week later everybody know that Tenten and Ino were on a mission with the strongest ANBU Team. Shikamaru and Choji were at the training ground.

" Whya didn't she tell us" Shika groaned.

" What, Do you miss her?" Choji said in between bites.

" Fine OK, i miss her" Shika explained.

" So are you going out with Temari" Choji asked.

" I will **NEVER **go out with her" Shikamaru spat.

" But i saw you with her last week" Choji asked.

" She kept following me" Shika said.

" What, Do you love Ino?" Choji asked while shoving crisps into his mouth.

" Yes" Shika muttered.

" Did you know that Ino loved you?" Choji explained, Shika looked confused, Then it hit him.

" Choji, I know why Ino left" Shika said.

" Why?" Choji asked.

" Because she thinks I'm going out with Temari" Shika sighed while looking at the clouds " But i love Ino" Shika moaned.

* * *

Neji and Lee were at Team Gai's training ground. " Why did Tenten go" Lee wondered.

" I think i know" Neji stated.

" Huh" Lee said as he looked at his pearly eyed Team mate(Soz about that but i wanted to sya that.).

" Well i was with Sakura last week" Neji explained.

" Why!!" Lee snapped and Neji edge away from him.

" I was trying to find more about Tenten" Neji explained blushing.

" Wait, Do you like Tenten?" Lee asked getting close to Neji.

" Fine, Yes" Neji sighed. " Anyway for some odd reason Sakura hugged me and i think the Tenten saw" Neji said.

" oh, What are we going to do?" Lee asked, Neji sighed again and tried to think of something.

* * *

Tenten and Ino were finding the mission a bit hard but no one got injured. They were standing outside the gate. " Hey, We are going to go home" Matt stated, Melissa smiled at the two of them.

" Well this is the last time we will see you, So Goodbye Ino and Tenten, Hope to see you in the future" Ray said, Tenten and Ino waved as they watch Melissa, Ray, Matt and Mia jump into the trees and head home.

" So do you want to go find Shika and Neji?" Ino asked.

" Yeah, You go find Shika and I'll go find Neji and Ino good luck" Tenten said before walking off.

Ino walked up to Shika's favourite cloud watching hill, She got they and Shika was they with his eyes closed. " hi Shika" Ino whispered down his ear as she sat down nest to him.

" Ino" Shika said as he sat up to see his blond haired Team mate. "Hi" Ino said again and Shika hugged her.

" Wow miss me that much" Ino laughed as she hugged him back.

" I have two things to say, One don't ever do that again" Shika said as he hugged her close to him. " and I love you" Shika said before he kissed her, To Ino it was the best first kiss ever.

* * *

Tenten walked into the training ground to see Neji, But he was not doing anything her was just staring at the sky. " Hi Neji" Tenten said, Neji looked around and saw Tenten. " Tenten!" Neji said as he ran over and hugged her.

" I'm sorry, i should have never left" Tenten cried.

" Hey, I think i know why you left, It is because you saw Sakura hug me" Neji stated.

" Yeah, I got the wrong idea and left" Tenten said as she hugged Neji.

" Hey it's OK, The reason i was with start is because I...Love you" Neji explained blushing.

" I Love you too Neji" Tenten said before Neji kissed her and like Ino's first kiss it was perfect. After that day everyone found out about the couples, But Tenten and Ino still remember Melissa, Matt, Ray and Mia.

* * *

**25 Years Later**

Tenten and Neji had got married 10 years ago, Ino and Shika had got married 6 years ago and Natuo and Sakura had got married 3 months ago. Everybody was meeting up in a hall, Everyone was there, Until 3 people came in.

One was a boy with long spiky brown hair and light hazel eyes, The other boy had jet black hair and jade green eyes and last was a girl, she had golden brown hair and ocean blue eyes. " Who are they?" Ino asked, Naruto walked up to them.

" Hi i'm Naruto from Team 7"

" Hi I'm Melissa and this is Ray and Matt, We are from Team 12 or The ANBU, What ever you want" Melissa said, Tenten hears and smiled at Ino. " Maybe wishes do come true" Tenten laughed.

* * *

Wolfie:Hope you like it and soz about the characters not being themselves and soz if they is any mistakes.

Lee: It was a very youthful story Wolfie

Wolfie:Thanx Lee(Smiling)

Lee: But why does Neji get to hug Sakura?!

Wolfie:Ummmmm...See you later i hope(Runs from Lee)

Tenten:Plz R&R.


End file.
